The present invention relates to a 3D-video endoscope with two optical inputs and an electrical output for a video signal which permits the user to view, in three dimensional fashion, areas in cavities which are not readily accessible.
DE 38 06 190 discloses a 3D-video system with continuous two channel imaging and image reproduction by way of a polarizing device. The 3D-video system has in each optical channel only one beam deflection arrangement so that it provides only a mirror-reversed image of the object being viewed. The polarization equipment further permits only slight tilting of the head from a predetermined position during viewing of the monitor.
DE 36 40 731 on the other hand, discloses an opto-electronic 3D-video recording system with optical valves arranged immediately in front of the eyes of a viewer. The optical axis of the lenses form the convergence angle or squint angle which is essential for 3-dimensional viewing with depth perception. Each beam is deflected twice by mirrors or prisms before it reaches the optical input of one of the video cameras. Consequently, actual pictures, not mirror reversed pictures are reproduced. In each of the two beam paths, there is an optical valve so that alternately, the left and right pictures are permitted to pass. The receiving capacity of the respective video camera is always exclusively available for the pictures transmitted by the respective channel.
The publication of the company OPTIKON published in 1993 describes a complete and usable 3D video system for endoscopic surgery, which is equipped in principle exactly like the system described in the publication above, with two optical channels. In front of each of the two beam entrance surfaces of the two channels, there is provided an ancillary lens by which the area in front of it is depicted. Each optical channel leads to a CCD camera which is mounted onto the proximal end. The camera controls are connected to a 3D electronic system by which the pictures of the two cameras are represented on a monitor with a time switch at a frequency of 100-120 Hz.
Consequently, a 3D-video endoscope design comprises two optical channels with ancillary lenses disposed in a shank and two cameras or camera heads mounted on this shank for receiving the pictures of the two lenses.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a 3D-video endoscope which is slim without detrimental effects to the picture quality and which is of a space saving design particularly at the point of the opto-electronic transition so that it can pass through narrow passage areas.